


The Courtesan

by gayficlets



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Multi, i havent written in a long time please excuse me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayficlets/pseuds/gayficlets
Summary: “Eleanor, you welcome this idea of marriage with closed eyes and the palms of your hands facing the sky, with your head in the clouds.”You see through Eleanor's eyes, as she witnesses the love blossoming between her husband and a young man.
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely fiction, and is not historically accurate. It's set somewhere in the 1700s. Please be gentle with feedback, I haven't written in YEARS.

It was never about riches for me, all I ever wanted was to be in love and be loved. When my father had told me that I would be marrying the prince, I was over the moon, any lady would be. I thought this new life would bring me happiness and excitement. Perhaps I was too much of a fantasist, at least that is what my mother told me. Her exact words were, “Eleanor, you welcome this idea of marriage with closed eyes and the palms of your hands facing the sky, your head in the clouds.”

I sigh at the memory and turn my head to face Louis in the seat beside me, “How long until we arrive?” I ask, placing my hand on his, only for him to pull away hastily. I try not to frown, instead I look away in embarrassment.

He answers, “Soon, my love.”

I wanted to scoff at his endearment, it is nothing but a lie. He does not love me, in fact he never will. It is what I have been told by him, although he had put it in a gentler way, “Our marriage is for show.” is how he had said it.

:::.

We arrived at the palace, as soon as we stepped inside, Louis kissed my cheek and murmured something like "I have work to do." An excuse I am too familiar with. He sleeps in another chamber, farthest from me. He thinks I haven't a clue about his sleeping arrangements.

"Your Highness, I have drawn a warm bath for you." I hear Margaret say from beside me.

I nod, "Thank you, it is much needed." I smile politely. She takes my hand, something I'm used to. It isn't considered proper, but it is the only affection I receive from at least one person.

She undresses me carefully and takes the pins out of my hair, keeping a soft smile on her pink, plump lips, "Have you found a suitor yet?" I suddenly ask, looking up at her, she is a few centimeters taller than I.

Margaret laughs, "No, Your Highness, if I had I would be leaving you."

Her laugh is like velvet and kind silly, "Good, I still need you here." I say.

"You are my greatest friend." She says looking deeply into my eyes.

::::.....

I have always wondered if I'd die a virgin. If I'll ever birth a child. It pains me to know that nothing that I do or say will get Louis to love me the way I love him. I do love him… even if we have been married for half a year and I know very little about him, he is my husband and has been nothing but kind to me. He always claims he is busy at night and whisks himself away to his office every time I try and initiate sex. I stopped trying after the third month of marriage.

“Prince Louis is waiting for you outside your door, Princess Eleanor.” Margaret says once she enters the threshold, she is wearing her jet black hair in ribbons and tight curls, her dress is much simpler than mine but she is breathtakingly beautiful.

“Very well.” I smile tightly, moving out of my chair and away from my vanity mirror. I looked spectacular with the help of a maid, but no matter how neat I look…Louis could not care less.

I left the room to find that indeed Louis had been waiting for me, a gorgeous smile graced his thin lips and his blue eyes crinkled with mirth, “You look brilliant, Eleanor.”

I grinned, tucking a strand behind my ear, “I do?”

“Yes.” He holds out his elbow for me to take.

“What has you in such a delightful mood?”

“You will soon find out.” He grins.


	2. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor meets a young man, a friend of Louis'. The spend a tremendous amount of time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am continuing this! I am going through medical problems as of right now. So updating regularly will be a challenge. I'm going to try to update once a week! Also all names of locations are made up! This is fiction and will not be historically accurate but I am trying my best to be :)

Louis sits at the head of the table, opposite of me. His head held high, and a beautiful smile gracing his lips. He's dressed in fabulous robes, clearly trying to be impressive. "How was your day?" I ask politely, my hands fidgeting in my lap. I do not know why, but I am nervous, I have never held his attention for this long.

"Fine." He nods.

"I notice that you are excited....may I ask why?" I raise an eyebrow, trying to hold eye contact with his piercing blue eyes.

He pauses, then looks behind me as we hear gentle tapping of footsteps off the polished floor. Smiling he says, "Ah, you made it!"

I look behind me, it's a man. He stands tall, with chocolate brown hair slicked back and held with a ribbon. He has a charming smile I notice, I look back to Louis only for him to be gone from his seat. I frown, and turn my head to see him embracing this man in a firm, long hug. It lasts longer than it should, I clear my throat and say, "Don't you know it is improper to address the prince in such a manner?"

They pull away, but their eyes are still locked on each other, "Eleanor, this is Harry, the Duke of Victoria....and a childhood friend of mine. He has come to stay." Louis says with a gigantic smile on his face.

"Hello, nice to meet you, Your Highness." Harry draws out in a low voice, it's rich and dreamy. He bows and takes a seat next Louis. They begin talking, like they are in their own little world. I feel like an intruder.

I sigh, this is going to be difficult. Capturing Louis' attention was difficult enough, but now it seems impossible.

:::::......

Margaret wakes me up by drawing my curtains back, the sunlight pierces through my eyelids. I groan in protest, "Can I sleep for a little longer?"

I hear her giggle, "Your Highness, did you forget that Duchess of Wales will be visiting you for tea?"

I groan again, "I only invited her because I thought you were going to visit your family today. I did not want to be bored."

"You are insufferable, Princess. You cannot call on someone because you are bored. It is rude." She says as she begins to prepare my clothes. She looks at me impishly.

"I am the princess, I am allowed whatever I may want." I huff, I pull my lips into a pout.

"Aye, princess, whatever you say." She rolls her eyes playfully.

I don't know what comes over me but I suddenly grab her arm as she walks over to pull my sheets away, and pull into the bed with me. She lands on me with a quiet "oof". We stare at each other, her hair has fallen into her face. I never noticed her faint freckles before. I try to count them, but she moves her face away in embarrassment, "I-I am so sorry, Your Highness, I-" She begins to apologize, but I stop her.

"No, don't be, Margaret. It is my fault. I....just wanted someone to warm my bed." I can feel my cheeks begin to become heated.

She tilts her head, "Do you not-does the prince not do that?"

I shake my head, "He does not love me nor does he want to lie with me....is something wrong with me, Margaret? Does he find me unbearably ugly?" The tears begin to form a well.

Her head shakes firmly, "Princess, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes upon. Maybe something is wrong with him!" She wipes away my fallen tears, holding my cheek with her other hand.

I look up to her, "Thank you."

"Now, you must be ready. The Duchess will be here any minute."

:::......

"And I said, 'Oh dear, you are such hoddy doddy! Who let you serve in my estate?' She ran away crying!" Eliza laughed. She had an annoying high pitched laugh, it is nothing like Margaret's.

I pretend to laugh, "You are always such a laugh!"

"Ah, thank you, Your Highness."

I turn my head, pondering, as I see Louis leading Harry down the hall. My curiosity gets the best of me, "Excuse me for just a moment."

"Oh, of course." She smiles up at me as I get out of my chair.

I try to be as quiet as possible as follow Harry and Louis. They seem like they are trying to be quiet as well. I see them grasp hands, Louis bringing Harry's hand to his lips. I put my hand to my mouth as I watch Louis pulls Harry into a room by his lapels. I cannot believe what I had just witnessed. I move closer to the door as they disappear into the room. They had left the door just a crack open, and again curiosity won. I peer into the crack, and it is what I had feared.

I feel the tears fall from my face. Louis sat on a desk, legs wrapped around Harry's waist, their lips locked onto to each other's. This must be a nightmare, mustn't? This cannot be real.

"Princess?" I gasp as I hear Eliza from behind me. I quickly slam the door shut, my body immediately blocking the door from her.

"Yes?" I say, trying to seem as unsuspicious as possible.

"The tea is getting cold," Her eyebrows are raised in concern, "I can come back another day if you are not feeling well?"

I nod, "Um, yes, my head is throbbing."

"Very well, I do hope you feel better, see you soon." She gives a sympathetic smile.

What did I just witness? Is my husband-the prince-a sodomite?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Eleanor do? Will she tell?


	3. Forbidden Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor strikes a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all might hate Eleanor for a little bit. But you have to understand she is in a loveless marriage :(

I didn't bother Louis for a fortnight, mostly keeping to myself and staying in my chambers. He never once came to check upon me, instead he was with the Duke probably frolicking in a field of daisies, or something of the sort. I barely ate, barely slept, and hardly bathed in those fourteen days. Margaret tried getting me to talk about it but I couldn't bring myself to. What if she would betray me and inform the people? I couldn't risk the shame that would bring if the Prince were to be exposed. It is time I pulled myself together and faced him. I am done being compliant.

"Margaret, do you know of the Prince's schedule?" I ask as she puts the finishing touches in my hair.

She looks at me through the mirror and purses her lips in thought, "Ah, the advisor did say the Prince would be practicing archery with the Duke."

"Thank you." I say, pulling away as she removes her hands from my hair, "I must see my husband now."

::

There they were, Louis practically all over the Duke. He is behind him, holding Harry's arms in the correct posture for shooting, "You can release the string now." Louis says, looking at the target, Harry's eyes linger on him before fixing his gaze on the target. He is looking at Louis with love in his eyes, something I have never seen before.

I shake my head, I approach them with determination, "Hello Your Highness, Duke." I say curtly.

Louis clears his throat and smiles, it's an irritated smile, something I'm familiar with when he wants me away, "Eleanor, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be with Margaret embroidering?"

I hold in a scoff, "I have no plans today," I look at Harry who is smiling genuinely, "Please allow me to go talk with my husband." I say to him, emphasizing 'husband'.

Harry nods, his smile faltering, "Of course." He bows before leaving.

"What would you like to discuss?" Louis sighs.

"We should take this in private, my Prince."

::

The silence is deafening in his office, I can't remember the last time we were alone. It's awkward but I am determined to get what I want. He is looking at me expectantly, piercing me with his icy blue eyes. Nothing like the look Harry gave him. I only feel malice and irritation from him. "What is it that you would like to discuss?" He says, looking down at his desk.

"I know about your forbidden relationship with the Duke."

He doesn't even flinch, "I do not know what you are talking about, Eleanor."

I scoff, letting out a laugh, "Do you take me for a fool? I see the way he looks at you....and the way you look at him. You both are awfully terrible at hiding it."

Louis squints at me, "You want something."

I nod, "I want to be with child."

He shakes his head, "I do not fancy the woman anatomy, let alone yours."

I roll my eyes, "I didn't say it had to be yours....I want a courtesan."

He looks at me, staring, analyzing me, "That isn't practical."

"You get a courtesan, I want one too!"

"Harry is not a courtesan!" He snaps, offended.

I stay quiet for some time, thinking, "You love him...don't you?"

"Fine, you get your courtesan as long as this stays between us. And do not tell the black haired girl."

"Margaret. Her name is Margaret."

"Whatever her name is, just-do not tell anyone about Harry."

"You have my word."

::

"The Prince tells me that you enjoy the arts?" Harry says. He's wearing an emerald suit. It's awful.

I tried to smile, "The Prince might be seduced by your charms, but I am immune. Sodomite." I sneer.

He frowns, "I am sorry, Princess, I-I did not intend to make you upset. But you have to understand the nature of mine and Louis' relationship."

"I do not have to understand anything."

"Well that isn't fair." Harry frowns.

Louis decided he wanted Harry and I to form a friendship and suggested we ride the horses around the estate. Terrible idea. "Life is not fair, Duke, do you think the women selling their bodies want old, slobbering men entering their bodies?"

He looks like a kicked puppy, "I suppose you are right." He looks at me with sincerity, "I would like to tell you the story of mine and Louis' relationship."

I stare into his eyes, he seems desperate for me to understand, I sigh, "Go on with it."

He grins, "Louis and I grew up together, you see, the other kids did not want to befriend me...but Louis was kind and took to me. We were very inseparable, attached at the hip. I knew...from a very young age that I was different. As we got older I began to see Louis in a different light. Everything he did endeared me even when he was being insufferable, and I would find myself staring at him for too long. On Louis' 15th birthday, I kissed him for the first time, under the stars. He kissed me back, we knew it wasn't right but to us it was, it is. We have been in a secret relationship for ten years, we are in love Eleanor." He looks at me, smiling sadly, "I wish it was different, that you didn't have to be put into this situation."

I nod, "Thank you." I look around our surroundings seeing a few butterflies fly away from the grass, "Can I ask you a question.

He nods, "Yes."

"Have you-have the both of you had sex?"

"Yes. We were each other's firsts."

I look away, hurt, "So I will never produce a true heir."

"I wish I could give you the answer you want."

"That's all I needed to know, thank you, Harry." 

::

"Was the Duke pleasant company?" Margaret asks, sitting on my bed, my head on her lap. She's running her fingers through my hair.

"He was...interesting."

"Was he as charming as everyone says?" She giggles.

"I am married!" I laugh.

"What? That was an innocent question, Your Highness!" She pouts.

"Oh, hoddy doddy!"

"A laugh you are, Princess."

I look up at her, her eyes sparkling in the faded moonlight, "You are the only person I feel who actually cares about me."

She frowns, "The Prince loves you. Your parents-"

"I was a pawn in my parents game. Hunger for more power."

"What about your brothers?"

"They have not sent any replies to my letters."

"I'm unlovable."

"I don't believe that for one bit." She says sternly.

If only I had that much faith in myself as she does in me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue if this does well!


End file.
